Mother's Day
by Mitzia
Summary: Akihiko and Misaki have a fight, ending with Misaki leaving the apartment with a bag containing a bento, roses, and incense. Thinking he's going on a date, Akihiko follows him. Late Mother's Day fic


Akihiko groaned as he stalked downstairs, manuscript in hand. "Take it and leave."

Aikawa's eyes brightened and snatched it up. "Thank you, sensei. Now you get the rest of the weekend to yourself. See you later!" Aikawa cheered. She exited the apartment to visit another author.

Akihiko plopped on the dining chair and sighed. He pulled an all-nighter, but he looked like he awoke from the dead.

"Usagi-san, you should really learn how to meet your deadlines," Misaki said. He said an omelette in front of the pale author.

"Don't patronize me," he growled.

"I'm just giving you a suggestion," Misaki said.

Akihiko ground as he ate. Misaki returned to the kitchen and a rustling bag was heard.

"What are you doing?" Akihiko asked.

The brunette left the kitchen with a small bag. "I'm going out."

"Where? You don't have classes or work today," the older man said.

Misaki took a step back. He looked like he was hiding something.

"What's in the bag?"

The teen quickly held it behind his back.

Akihiko got up from the table and over to Misaki. He bent down a bit and grab the bag effortlessly. The difference in sizes and strength had their advantages.

His lilac eyes searched the bag while the brunette struggled to retrieve it.

Akihiko saw a bento box, a bouquet of roses, and incense.  
These things were perfect for a date.

"You're going to see that senpai of yours, aren't you?" Akihiko growled.

"What? He's at work!" Misaki yelled.

"Is it that mangaka?"

"He's on an autograph tour Hokkaido!"

"Then who is this for?"

Misaki jumped and successfully took the bag. "It's going to be a business!" he yelled. He turned around and walked away. Loud footsteps were heard followed by the apartment door being slammed.

Akihiko sighed and took out a cigarette. He lit it and inserted it into his mouth. When he blew the smoke, he noticed the calendar on the wall.

Today's date, May 11, was circled in red.

Akihiko quickly realized what today was. He ran upstairs to get changed into his normal attire which consisted of a purple vest on top of a blue dress shirt and a yellow tie. He took his keys and went to his car.

"He shouldn't have gotten far," he mumbled to himself.

He drove the red sports car down a few blocks. The streets were filled with families and cars going who knows where. It was a little too busy for the impatient author.

The care moved and so did he. As expected, he saw a familiar brunette on the sidewalk. He pulled up on the curb and honked the horn. Those who didn't already notice the expensive car now looked to see who's horn beeped.

One of those people was Misaki.

Upon seeing his lover following him in the spottable car, he began to speed walk. He turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact with said vehicle

Akihiko wouldn't have that.

He slowly drove up the curb where the teen walked we winded the horn again and again. Misaki trembled with fury and turned around.

Akihiko put the passenger window down. "Get in," he said.

"What the hell? No! Why are you following me?!" Misaki yelled.

Akihiko didn't want to waste any more time arguing with a brick wall. He got out of the car, walked around to Misaki's side, opened the door, and pushed the small boy inside effortlessly. He slammed the door before returning to the driver's seat.

"Usagi-san! I want to go alone!" he yelled.

"It's too dangerous," the author said as he began driving.

"You don't even know where I'm going!"

"Today's date was circled on the calendar."

Misaki stared at the author. Did he find out that fast? He didn't say anything and looked out the window.

Akihiko internally smiled at such a small victory and continued to drive for what seemed like an eternity.

Misaki tightened his grip around the bag when he saw his destination up ahead.

A small cemetery was down the road.

"How did you know this was where I was going?" Misaki asked quietly.

"It's Mother's Day. The date and flowers gave you away," Akihiko said.

"After all the accusations," the brunette mumbled.

The older male parked the red sports car and they got out. Misaki too a deep breath before entering the cemetery.

It was small and overly quiet. There was no one around except for him and his lover. It had a bittersweet feel to it. Nothing has changed here, Misaki thought.

He walked through aisles of graves until he found the most familiar one.

The grave of his mother.

Misaki knelt in from of it and clasped his hands together. He recited a short prayer in his head while Akihiko caught up to him.

It pained the author a bit to see his lover like that. He never understood the pain of losing a parent as he was never close to his. Losing the person that brought you into this world must be the worst feeling in the world.

Misaki opened his eyes to see Akihiko kneeling beside him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm paying my respects."

"You don't have to. She's my mom, not yours," Misaki said.

"That's exactly what I'm doing it."

Emerald eyes widened at those words. His chest felt tight suddenly. He could feel the love in those words.

Akihiko stood up instead of the grade. "It's been a while, Takahashi-san. Happy Mother's Day. I'm sure you're worrying about Takahiro and Misaki. A beautiful woman like you shouldn't worry. Takahiro is doing a great job as a father and husband. Misaki is working hard as always." Akihiko took Misaki's hand in his without looking away from the grave. "I'm going to continue loving your sons and watch out for them."

A slight breeze blew through the cemetery, making Misaki closes eyes. When they opened, they met a breathtaking shade of purple.

Akihiko leaned down and kiss the teen. The kiss was feather light like a first kiss. The world stopped for a minute.

Misaki blushed furiously and pushed his lover away. "Usagi-san!" he yelled.

"See? There's nothing to worry about," Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki look at the grave and smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know this is almost a week after Mother's Day, but eh, I'm lazy XD I can just see Misaki visiting his parents on Mother's and Father's day. It kills me a bit to think that, to be honest DX I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
